Deyaru
Demon Crisis, Red Ribbon Saga Personality Deyaru was, before he met the the group of kids that changed his life, a cold hearted, killing, dracula-like vampire. But, ever since he "trained" those "children", he's become much kinder and more open to himself as a person. But.... After the dissapearance of the kids, Deyaru has become a lot more paranoid, but he's developed a bit of .... Trust ..... Towards anyone or anything he deems good, because the things that he's witnessed lately seem to be very, un-heavenly. History Deyaru's father was the King of All Vampires ....Well, he called himself the king of all vampires, but he only was in charge of a small faction. But of course, his father was killed by humans when they found out that his parents had moved in around civilization. After the death of his father, he was left to live with his mother, which didn't last long, because when he turned 10 in human years, his mother was killed as well.... Little did anyone know, Deyaru killed her due to her being a completely, psycho "bitch". After he killed his own mother, Deyaru went traveling across the Earth for many years by himself. During most of the time that he was alone travelling, he spent years running through the forests, killing and eating animals and plenty humans while thinking in his mind that he was evil .... But he felt an inner good inside of himself, he just knew he had no choice but to eat people and animals, because he was a Vampire ..... But he knew he was a hero deep in his heart, and he had to some day prove himself a potential hero.... It was odd for a Vampire, but he couldn't be like the others, he knew he was different at a young age. After a few years, he met an "old man", who was just a vampire who was turned as an old man, but he was extremely strong, and Deyaru knew it. Deyaru told him about his backstory, and the old man decided to train the young Vampire/Human hybrid. Eventually making the kid an incredible swordsman, and a very good ki controller. For the next one thousand years, Deyaru trained vigorously, eventually becoming a decent fighter..... Now, he has been told by his sensei to go out into society and help the humans. Story Demon Crisis Deyaru had a strange experience with a wolf like man as soon as he went out to the real world ..... He immedietally left that guy after he got into a bar fight without any assistance from the dog .... Wolf thingy ..... Then, Deyaru travelled a bit more, eventually finding himself at Central City, finding a group of children that were being attacked by demons. Deyaru saved them from the demons, since he was now strong enought to easily kill the demons. Then, Deyaru spent multiple weeks training those same children. Then he went out to the woods to search for food for himself, so he wouldn't eat the children ..... The vampire then found a group of red ribbon army grunts. Deyaru was gonna attack them, but that didn't happen the way he thought it would. The vampire man was interrupted by another vampire that was ALOT stronger than him, who quickly dispatched of the grunts. Deyaru confronted him, to find out that his original sensei had died, and that this new vampire, named Block was there to train Deyaru. After spending exactly a week training with Block, Deyaru had finished training, and had became signifigantly stronger. He thanked Block and promised to come back to see him, then he left him and went to train the children longer. Red Ribbon Army Saga When Deyaru returned to continue the children's training, they had disappeared ... Well, all accept one. That one was the first to greet him, and also the last to greet him. Deyaru had experienced a situation where he went out to fight with his alleged sister "Ayane", Ortaru the android, and Azuma the tranny .... But he blacked out after he was supposedly gonna travel with them, and he woke up to the same situation he witnessed that same morning, except the little girl had died, and her face melted off RIGHT in front of Deyaru.... The result of this was him being VERY paranoid. The Vampire man then disappeared out of the abandoned warehouse in Central City that he decided to make his home. He woke up from blacking out crashing into Ayane's roof. She then decided to help him recover and let her loyal subjects take him into some room.... There he met Cheri, the most beautiful woman by far that he's met. Deyaru befriended her and agreed to Ayane that he would help her in her conquest to make an alliance that's greater than the Galactic Alliance. But currently .... Deyaru's no where to be found ..... No one's heard from him in WEEKS .... He was kidnapped, by who? You'll just have to find out by reading more .... Abilities Flight ~ The ability to float and move around as fast as your body can carry you, or as slow as needed. Ki is used for this. Pyrokinesis ~ Deyaru uses his inner ki to create fire and uses it to attack his opponent. This can vary from fire balls to adding fire to a basic attack. Black Out ~ Deyaru covers his body in black flames and charges at the opponent, sending multiple punches and kicks at the opponent. After the barrage, Deyaru puts his hand on the opponent's chest, sending fire into the opponent's torso. A Mouth Full ~ Deyaru opens his mouth as wide as possible and a beam forms out of it, made of fire and regular ki, but instead of burning, this attack just gives out regular damage, no burns. Skill1 Skill description. Bla Relationships Cheri ~ The closest thing to a girl friend that Deyaru's ever had ... He's befriended her and flirted openly with her, and she seems to like him as well ... He hasn't talked to her since being kidnapped. Ayane ~ Deyaru's sister, he's befriended her after not seeing her ever since they were children .... Category:Characters Category:Vampire